1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H06-325814 and FIG. 50 herein show a connector with a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 that can be inserted from behind into terminal accommodating chambers 3 formed at upper and lower levels in the housing 1. Locking lances 4 are provided at the ceiling surfaces of the respective terminal accommodating chambers 3 for retaining the terminal fittings 2. The respective locking lances 4 are resiliently deformable upon inserting and withdrawing the terminal fittings 2, and are retracted into deformation spaces 5 defined above the locking lances 2 during the resilient deformations of the locking lances 2.
The above-described connector is large in a height direction since the terminal accommodating chambers, the locking lances and the deformation spaces are arranged one after another in the upper and lower levels.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to promote miniaturization.